lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AwesomeTakashi
Hoo boy... What the hell has happened to this place? -- Gnostic 06:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Admin As a frequent contributor, I was wondering if you would be interested in having admin powers on this wiki. While I do check in when I can and am still interested in Law and Order, I am currently more occupied with Memory Alpha and the Star Trek Answers wiki and I can't give this one as much attention as I would like. Frankly it would also be better to have another admin around with other ideas than I might have. If you are interested, I will arrange for you to be granted admin status.31dot (talk) 22:21, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :This is fine with me. I'm not sure how well I'll be at this, but I'm always willing to give something a shot. AwesomeTakashi (talk) 02:22, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Great. I've already contacted someone to do so; if it doesn't happen soon I will make further inquiries. 31dot (talk) 13:04, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. Welcome to adminship! The main thing we need to do currently, as admins, is keep the site clear of spam and vandalism. I've also been deleting tiny stub articles that don't add anything to the site... not really vandalism, but not worth having just to get rid of a red link, either. Thanks for your help! -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:59, September 28, 2012 (UTC) If you have questions, feel free to ask me or Renegade. And thanks for being willing. :) 31dot (talk) 16:34, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Do you ever want to be an NYPD officer, York County Sherrif's deputy, or even in the DA's office? Well now you can! With http://the-nypd.wikia.com/wiki/The_NYPD_RPG_Wiki, The NYPD role playing game! (Long Live the Sith! (talk) 08:39, November 3, 2012 (UTC)) SVU Season 4 Episode 23: Grief I revised the Summary, but Someone erased that Information & why? Ofcourse, I accidentally erased my New Summary today. I'm busy. Is it probably Urgent for me to fix that Summary today? (Chrisgreen (talk) 23:06, December 8, 2013 (UTC)). It was undone, because it was a mess. The summary as it was was okay. TrainLubber (talk) 04:45, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh my Gosh. My (edits) were probably too Messy, but the Summary's missing alot of Details which were actually Introduced in the Episode(Grief) on TV.(Chrisgreen (talk) 05:33, December 11, 2013 (UTC)). It has enough detail as it is. TrainLubber (talk) 02:21, December 13, 2013 (UTC). Hello AwesomeTakashi, do you have chance to answer my question: Have you seen the Episode(Grief) recently? I feel that you don't know that the Episode has interesting details that are supposed to be in the summary for Grief. For example, interesting detail's that Vanessa was unstable. Since interesting details aren't in the summary, that summary will cause other people to mistaken that Perry's a rapist for sure. I'm not saying that Perry's definitely innocent.(Chrisgreen (talk) 06:29, December 13, 2013 (UTC)). Again, immaterial. And it des not confuse anyone, since it was confirmed that Perry did rape Vanessa before she shot herself. 13:50, December 15, 2013 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with writing a summary for the episode, but, as was mentioned above, the summary you provided was riddled with spelling and grammar errors. (AwesomeTakashi (talk) 11:44, December 21, 2013 (UTC)) Hi! Thank you so much for your welcome! I love the series so much! If I ever have any question, I'll have no doubt and I'll ask you! :) Thanks, see you! Luk (talk) 01:07, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Mediation Listen, I need your help settling something between me and another user. Over the past week I've been having a difference of opinion with another user who goes by the screen name: User:TrainLubber. He keeps reverting my edits and we can't seem to agree on certain issues on whether this crime was committed or not and the pages we've argued about pages include Ray Schenkel, Antonella Ricci, and Mitch Wilkens. I've tried contacting him about our issues but he didn't reply, in fact he erased the message from his talk page. I'm still figuring out the mechanics but can another user delete messages from his talk page? I know they can ignore them, but delete them? If you could please get back to me as soon as you can I really need the help of a third party regarding this issue. If I'm overstepping my bounds please tell me so and I will drop the issue. I've already sent a message to another admin about the issue but I've noticed you're the most active right now and more likely to reply to my message. Hito7187199 (talk) 19:46, September 23, 2014 (UTC)